Disposable markers have been used in the recording instrument field for many years. Conventionally, plastic marker bodies with specifically configured tips and nib projections are molded to provide a marker fitting within particular instrument pen envelopes and also to provide specific writing characteristics, particularly writing time or ink capacity. In the past, most such instruments required a disposable marker of a particular configuration, each requiring relatively expensive and unique manufacturing tools and operations.
While self-contained ink reservoir body material has been proposed in the hand-held marker field (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,520), there has remained a need in the instrument pen and particularly the disposable marker instrument pen field for a disposable marker design sufficiently simple to render the manufacturing operation less expensive and sufficiently flexible to permit manufacture of a wide variety of disposable markers of varying size, outer configuration and ink capacity.